The Desease
by Archie Medes
Summary: for SHDL event... Enjoy...


Sore itu, masih kuingat dirimu yang bersandar pada pohon maple yang daunnya sudah berguguran, kepalaku yang disandarkan pada paha-mu dan sepasang alat musik pendengar-headset- yang terpasang pada telingamu dan telingaku.

Aku melihatmu yang serius membaca novel terjemahan yang tebal. Tak bisa kualihkan pandanganku darimu. Tiba-tiba saja kau menutup novelmu. Dan hal itu membuat diriku menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur. Aku mengira dirimu akan mengetahui kalau aku sedang tidak tertidur. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau terus saja memandang diriku dengan intens. Mengagumi diriku mungkin. Jujur, aku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke merasa bangga. Sangat bangga. Bangga karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei, kau telah memperhatikanku selama 10 menit dan itu mengganguku," Bohong. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perhatianmu padaku.

"A-ano, a-aku... G-go-"

"Kau harus dihukum!" Setelah memotong perkataanmu, aku langsung saja menciummu. Mencium bibirmu. Kurasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari orang lain. Hanya dari kamu, aku bisa merasakan sensasi menyenangkan itu.

Wajahmu memerah. Sangat menarik. Kugunakan tangan kananku untuk menahan kepalamu agar tidak menjauh dari kepalaku sedangkan tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menopong tubuhku yang setengah berbaring. Setelah kurasakan bahwa kau sangat membutuhkan oksigen, aku melepaskan ciumanku.

Rasa tidak puasku karena tidak bisa melakukannya lebih lama tergantikan oleh rasa kaget ketika melihat bagian atas mulutmu yang berlumuran darah.

"S-sasuke-kun, m-mulutmu b-berdarah,"

Kau terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas-mu. Ternyata aku mimisan.

Tes.

Ketika kau sedang berusaha menyeka darahku yang ada di sekitar mulutku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan cairan hangat di wajahku. Dan itu berasal dari...

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**Genre :: Tragedy, Romance**

**Warning :: Thypos, etc**

**The Disease**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pembuluh nadimu pecah, kusarankan agar kau mencari donor jantung dan melakukan operasi secepatnya."

Ini bukanlah hasil yang diinginkan Hinata setelah meyakinkan dirinya agar memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter setelah insiden itu bersama Sasuke. Dia mengira, dokter hanya mengatakan dirinya hanya menderita sakit biasa. Bukan sakit parah.

Pembuluh nadimu pecah.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau merasa telah siap membuka lembar baru untuk memulai hidup barumu, telah mengerti arti kebahagian, dan merasa bahwa kau akan hidup lebih lama dan tiba-tiba saja kau divonis akan mati sebentar lagi?

Ya, mati. Hinata hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan. Tetap merahasiakan penyakit ini pada Sasuke dan mati dalam beberapa bulan- oh tidak beberapa hari bahkan atau menceritakan tentang penyakit ini dan melakukan operasi.

Rasanya, beberapa bulan lalu- tepatnya 5 bulan yang lalu, Hinata ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Tidak diakui dan diusir keluarganya, dikucilkan dan dicemooh. Namun setelah bertemu Sasuke, keinginan untuk hidup terpatri kembali di hatinya. Takdir memang sangat senang mempermainkan Hinata. Membuat dirinya menjadi kacau balau. Hinata ingin sekali memarahi takdirnya, ataupun menghilangkan takdir yang dirasanya sangat memuakkan. Tapi apa daya, takdir jugalah yang kadang membuatmu bahagia. Dan Hinata menyadari itu.

Setelah mengetahui hasil kesehatannya, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Tak ada yang terlukis di wajahnya yang manis.

Hinata menyadari ini murni kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dimana dia belum mengenal Sasuke. Dia yang dulu selalu mencoba untuk membunuh diri. Memakan obat dalam jumlah banyak, menggantung dirinya sampai menyayat nadinya. Namun, usahanya selalu gagal. Dia selalu bisa selamat dari maut. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia mendapat penyakit ini sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi mengenal Sasuke dan mati sebagai satu-satunya Hyuuga yang menyedihkan? Kenapa disaat dirinya sedang merasakan kebahagiaan yang ingin didapatkannya dari dulu, dia terserang penyakit ini? Kenapa?

Kenapa? Kalian tau jawabannya. Jawabannya karena hidup itu ironis. Bukan, sangat ironis-lah jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengetahui penyakitnya, Hinata menjadi murung. Tidak lagi seperti biasa, wajahnya tidak lagi memancar kehangatan. Hinata mati-matian memperlihatkan sikapnya yang biasa. Namun apa daya, tekanan batinnya yang menghalangi dia bersikap seperti biasanya.

Hinata tidak berusaha memberitahukan masalahnya pada Sasuke. Walaupun dia sudah pernah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk berterus terang padanya, tapi, hasil diagnosa penyakitnya telah dia koyak dan dia bakar. Menyisakan abu yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa dibaca ataupun diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Namun, semua sumber tekanan batinnya terbongkar ketika mereka sedang berkencan di salah satu taman bermain yang terletak di pusat kota, Tokyo.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat agak pucat."

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan curiga. Pasti Hinata sedang ada masalah. Hinata memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku tidak percaya padamu. Karena kamu sudah berbohong, aku akan menghukummu." Dan saat itu juga Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Hinata.

"I-i-ini t-tempat u-umum, S-sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke semakin merasa curiga karena muka Hinata semakin pucat dan tidak merona ketika dia sedang berusaha menggodanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menyelinap diantara tangan Hinata dan menggendong seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"Katakan, Hinata! Katakan apa yang membuatmu menjadi begini!"

"E-eh, tu-turukan aku, S-sasuke-kun. A-aku baik-baik s-saja kok!"

Sasuke yang tidak percaya makin meninggikan gendongannya.

"S-sauke-kun! Tu-tu-"

"Tidak sebelum ka-"

Brukk.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sasuke yang dasarnya sigap, tentu saja langsung membawa Hinata ke mobilnya. Tujuan utama, Rumah Sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pembuluh nadinya pecah."

"A-apa?"

"Iya. Beberapa hari lalu, dia baru saja mengecek kesehatannya disini. Apa dia belum memberitahukan ini kepadamu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang penyakitnya. Ada cara agar dia bisa selamat, dok?"

"Cari donor jantung dan mengoperasikannya secepat mungkin."

"B-baik dok. Aku akan mencarinya donornya. Lakukan sebaik mungkin dok. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah. Cepat cari donornya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 3 hari mencari donor jantung, Sasuke baru mendapatkannya. Segera saja dia melakukan pembelian jantung yang tidak murah itu dan menyuruh dokter mengoperasikan Hinata pada hari itu juga.

Setelah 5 jam menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, dokter keluar dengan anggotanya.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, biarkan dia beradaptasi dengan jantung barunya dulu." Dan pada saat itu juga, Sasuke mempercayai Tuhan pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah operasi itu, Hinata mengalami koma hampir selama 3 minggu. Walaupun dalam keadaan koma, Sasuke tetap rutin mengunjungi Hinata dan mengajaknya bicara layaknya Hinata yang keadaannya seperti sedia kala.

"Tadi di jalan menuju ke sini, aku melewati sebuah jembatan. Kau tau? Jembatan yang merupakan awal pertemuan kita."

"..."

Respon yang didapatkan Sasuke hanyalah hembusan napas Hinata yang dapat dilihat berupa kepulan asap di alat bantu pernapasan yang dipasangkan pada hidung Hinata.

"Waktu itu, kau sedang mencoba untuk bunuh diri..." Sasuke tidak berusaha berbicara lagi. Matanya terlihat menerawang dan mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback

Awal musim gugur tahun ini lebih dingin dari musim gugur sebelumnya. Sasuke yang rajin menonton ramalan cuaca telah mempersiapkan dua syal yang telah dililitkan di lehernya.

Seperti biasa. Sasuke yang berusaha hidup mandiri memutuskan untuk menaiki bus daripada mobil pemberian Mikoto-ibunya. Agar dapat sampai di halte bus, Sasuke harus melewati jembatan gantung yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun air dibawahnya mengalir deras. Ketika berjalan di jembatan itu, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di pembatas jembatan itu. Awalnya Sasuke merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Namun ketika melihat gadis itu mulai memijaki kakinya di pembatas jembatan, Sasuke lari menghampiri gadis itu dan mulai menariknya sehingga kakinya kembali menginjak tanah.

"Kau gila? Kau tidak lihat air yang mengalir itu?"

"Aku ingin mati, aku ingin mati" gumaman pelan gadis itu yang berulang-ulang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hah, orang yang putus asa, hei kau se- hei"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pingsan dan Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa kulit gadis itu sangat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

Setelah 2 jam, gadis itu terbangun dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang memang kebetulan sedang menunggunya bangun.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun bukan? Cepat gantikan biaya rumah sakitmu sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"A-ano, a-aku tidak p-punya u-uang." Gadis itu mengatakannya seperti anak burung yang mencicit.

"Apa? Ck, bagaimana sebagai gantinya kau bekerja dirumahku? Aku sedang membutuhkan pembantu."

"T-tapi a-ak-"

"Baiklah telah diputuskan kau telah menjadi pembantuku sejak detik ini."

Sasuke yang sedang mencoba hidup mandiri tentu saja tidak mau dirinya rugi. Makanya walaupun dia sudah mengetahui jawaban gadis itu, dia tetap saja memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa gadis itu telah bekerja padanya detik itu juga.

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-hyuuga H-hinata."

"Baiklah Hinata, selamat kau telah terpilih menjadi pembantu Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Present Time

Mengingat hal itu, tentu saja Sasuke langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya. Setelah hari itu, Sasuke yang telah mendapatkan jasa pembantu merasa lega. Akhirnya dia tidak perlu melakukan tugas rumah tangga lagi, pikirnya. Namun, nyatanya dia harus mengajarkan cara mencuci piring, menggunakan mesin cuci dan peralatan rumah tangga lainnya kepada Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah ingat memberikan Hinata gaji melainkan uang saku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika sedang mengingat kembali masa-masa indah ketika dia bersama dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata bergerak. Tanpa perlu waktu lama Sasuke langsung memanggil dokter. Namun, Hinata mencegahnya dengan cara menyentuhkan tangan pada muka Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun, t-t-tidak p-perlu."

"Tapi Hinata, ka-"

"A-aku i-ingin b-bercerita b-banyak, S-sasuke-kun."

Dan Sasuke menuruti Hinata dengan tidak memanggil dokter.

"T-tadi, a-aku b-bermimpi b-buruk. B-buruk sekali. A-aku bermimpi kalau aku akan... b-b-berpisah dengan S-sasuke-kun, s-selamanya."

"Tidak Hinata, kita tidak akan berpisah. Itu hanya mimpi jangan dipercaya."

"T-tapi S-sasu-"

"Sekarang tidurlah." Setelah itu Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata. Dan muka Hinata merona dengan otomatisnya. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke merasakan lega yang amat sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit pada pagi hari. Dia minta izin dengan bos-nya. Namun dia merasa bahwa bos-nya keberatan karena hari ini_ deadline _namun Sasuke tidak peduli, walaupun dia diancam akan dipecat, Sasuke tetap saja tidak datang ke kantornya.

Ketika telah sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke bergegas menuju ke kamar Hinata. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Hinata di kamarnya. Tentu saja perasaan panik melanda hati Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Suara Sasuke bergema di lorong rumah sakit lantai 3. Walaupun tahu bahwa itu dangat mengganggu pasien lain, Sasuke tetap nekad berteriak memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"S-sasuke-kun.."

Suara Hinata bagaikan oasis di padang pasir bagi Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara dan mendapati Hinata sedang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong seorang perawat.

"T-tadi a-aku habis t-therapi berjalan. S-sasuke-kun jangan b-berteriak lagi ya k-kalau s-suatu saat nanti a-aku t-tidak ada dikamarku."

"Hn. Tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi, ti-tik." Sasuke langsung saja mengucapkan kata itu dengan tegas ketika melihat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa dia sangat takut bahwa Hinata akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"B-baiklah, k-kalau begitu a-aku ingin jalan-jalan di t-taman d-dekat rumah s-sakit."

"Hn. Ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membantu Hinata mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Hinata. Tak ada pembicaraan yang dimulai mereka. Ketika mereka mulai keluar dari daerah rumah sakit, bukan jalur sebelah kiri-untuk menuju taman- yang dilewati mereka, melainkan arah sebaliknya yang menuju tempat parkir.

"S-sasuke-kun, kita akan k-kemana?"

"Sstt, kau hanya perlu duduk manis saja. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu," kemudian Sasuke membantu Hinata menaiki mobilnya dan pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sasuke membantu Hinata keluar dari mobil dan men'duduki' Hinata di kursi roda.

Mereka tiba di Pantai. Hinata tentu saja merasa bahagia. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi ke pantai.

"S-sasuke-kun, bawakan aku ke pinggir pantai."

Sasuke hanya menuruti keinginan Hinata. Setelah menuntun Hinata dipinggir pantai, dia mengambil handycam dan merekam ekspresi senang Hinata. Kaki Hinata yang terkena ombak kecil dan menimbulkan tawa halus yang menyejukkan hati Sasuke. Namun, angin musim gugur yang semakin dingin tidak membiarkan Sasuke merekam semuanya lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata. Tangannya yang tadi sempat dimasukkan ke saku celananya dikeluarkan bersama dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Hinata melihat itu. Hatinya senang sekaligus khawatir. Tidak mungkin dia menyatakan sekarang. Tidak, tidak sekarang.

"Hinata, jadilah pendamping hidupku!"

"S-sasu-"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke langsung saja melingkarkan cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih itu di jari manis Hinata dan menuntun tangan Hinata untuk melingkarkan pasangan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

Tak ada respon dari Hinata. Yang ada gadis itu hanya menatap sendu cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak su-"

"S-sasuke-kun,b-bisakah k-kau g-gendong a-aku di punggungmu?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, Sasuke langsung saja memapah berat badan Hinata di pundak dan punggungnya. Dan daripada hanya diam saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil menggendong Hinata.

Pada awalnya Hinata merasa sangat bahagia, dia dapat merasakan punggung hangat Sasuke lagi. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa untuknya.

'Aku harus memutuskan ini sekarang!'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tangan Hinata yang menyelinap dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan meneruskan kegiatan berjalannya. Namun, senyumnya pudar seketika ketika dia merasakan tangan Hinata menarik cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

"H-hinata, apa yang ka-"

"B-biarkan aku m-mengakhiri i-ini, S-sasuke-kun." 'Aku tidak kuat lagi,' lanjut Hinata di dalam hati.

"T-tidak Hinata, kita akan tetap bersam-"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah terlambat. Hinata telah melepaskan cincin yang dipasangkan di jarinya dan jari Sasuke. Kemudian Hinata melemparnya ke arah air di pantai tersebut.

"M-maafkan a-aku Sasuke-kun, m-maaf."

Sasuke bisa merasakan hangat dipunggungnya. Hinata menangis. Ya, Hinata menangis. Namun, selain menangis, ada hal lain yang membuat punggung hangat.

Darah.

Darah yang mengalir dari hidung Hinata.

"S-sayonara, Sasu-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata telah tidak menyadarkan dirinya. Beban yang ada di punggung Sasuke berkurang. Hinata jatuh. Sebelum Hinata sempat menyentuh tanah. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Hinata di depan dadanya. Menyisakan kursi roda dan handycam di hamparan pasir di pantai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan semampu kami. Jantung yang kau dapatkan ternyata tidak cocok dengan tubuh Hinata."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sasuke. Daritadi Sasuke sedang mati-matian agar tidak menangis di hadapan Hinata. Namun apa daya. Setelah dokter memberitahukan kabar tentang Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa berlutut dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada acara pemakaman untuk Hinata. Tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah acara kremasi untuk Hinata dan Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat 'Hinata' yang tinggal kumpulan debu. Jika tidak ada yang mencegahnya, mungkin Sasuke juga ikut membakar dirinya bersama Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri kaku di pinggir batu karang yang ada di pantai. Tangannya memegang kendi berisi debu sisa pembakaran Hinata.

_"S-sasuke-kun, n-nanti pada saat a-aku m-meninggal a-aku i-ingin di kremasi."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"K-karena j-jika a-aku dikremasi dan tinggal d-debu, d-debuku akan d-ditaburkan di pantai dan t-terbang m-mengikuti a-angin sehingga a-aku bisa t-tetap berada di s-sekitar o-orang yang k-kusayangi. M-mungkin s-suatu h-hari keinginanku a-akan terkabul."_

Yah, keinginan Hinata akan terkabul pada hari ini. Angin musim gugur akan menerbangkannya setinggi mungkin dilangit. Dulu, dia mengira permintaan Hinata adalah keinginan terbodoh. Namun, sekarang dia merasa bahwa keinginan Hinata bukanlah hal yang bodoh. Karena, suatu hari nanti dia akan mengikuti jejak Hinata, mengikuti dimanapun Hinata tertiup terbang.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya di dalam kendi itu. Pada genggaman pertama, Sasuke merasa tangannya terlalu berat menaburkan debu Hinata. Hal yang sama terjadi pada genggaman kedua. Namun, pada genggaman yang ketiga, tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat. Pertahanannya runtuh. Dia menangis.

"T-teme, bersabarlah. Aku..." Naruto tidak berusaha menyambung kalimatnya. Dia tidak ingin memperparah keadaan sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan menaburkan abu Hinata. Pada taburan terakhir, doa Sasuke juga terbang kelangit bersama abu Hinata.

'Semoga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya agar aku dapat menyanyangimu lebih lama.'

**-:-OWARI-:-**

A/N : Yap, another oneshoot by me for SHDL event. Bagaimana menurut reader? Monoton-kah? Kurang gaje-kah? Saya menerima segala apresiasi dari anda sekalian..

Terima kasih sudah mampir..

Have a Nice Day (ᵔ.ᵔ)


End file.
